The use of animal tethering devices is known in the prior art. Animal tethering devices are used to restrain animals so that their ranges of movement are restricted. These devices typically comprise a flexible member such as a chain or rope which is attached to the animal usually by means of a collar around the neck of the animal.
However, difficulties have been encountered with known tethering devices as a result of the twisting and tangling of the leash. If an animal becomes entangled in the leash the animal's movement is restricted which could result in injury to the animal.
Furthermore, problems have been experienced with known devices in attempting to restrict the precise radius of movement of the animal. This is desirable where it is required to restrict the particular area of grazing of an animal for example to concentrate grazing in one area of a field or garden.
A further disadvantage of previously known tethering devices is that they are large and unwieldy and difficult to set up and take down. Furthermore, many of these devices require another implement such as a hammer to drive them into the ground. Thus, a device which may be easily driven into and taken out of the ground without the need for another implement is desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome at least one of the above difficulties.